A Vision Come True, A Nightmare for You
by Losingmymindnotmyheart
Summary: Just a story I'm looking for reactions on.


**A Vision Come True. . .**

**And A Nightmare for You. . .**

I watched Draco as he walked down the hallway. Holding Pansy hand, like he should mine. My hands wrung each other secretly wishing that they were her neck. Then I quickly scolded myself. Anything that makes him happy should make me overjoyed. Still somewhere deep in my heart I told, no swore to myself that, that would be me.

I kept watching them. Following him. They finally stopped at where the hallway separated after a long, unnaturally close kiss. I continued to follow him to his dorm room. Knowing his daily routine. It was a rarity he ever did anything different. He was so organized. Just another thing that made him perfect.

I followed him all the way to his dorm door. Then as he turned into go inside I walked past him quickly. Inhaling his scent as I did. He had on only a slight bit of cologne. He didn't need it. He smelled just as good with out it. I turned my head to see him walk in to the dorm. I sighed as I walked back to the Gryffindor house.

Once I was in my house, I checked my messages. I actually had a message. I took it with me as I went up stairs. Quietly closing my door. So no one would know I was even there. I dropped my backpack, and reached under my bed. Taking out a journal and large box. I opened up my backpack and took out a pair of gym shorts. I held them up to my nose and inhaled deeply. They were Draco's. They had his smell and sweat all over him.

I folded them gently and placed in the box with rest of things I had secretly stolen from him. These took a lot of planning to get though. I had to wait until he wasn't looking and take his backpack. Then I had to find his notebook to get locker combination. I would've taken his backpack, but he might have noticed that. So I quietly stashed it somewhere obvious in the classroom. Then during lunch I went up to his locker and took his shorts as well as pencil. Not his favorite one though. I didn't want to hurt him. Just have a piece of him with me.

Looking at the things in the box a last time. I shoved it back underneath my bed. Then opened the letter that I had found down stairs in the dorm. It was from professor Snape. I was most likely failing his class. I began to read. I was right. I kept on reading. I threw the note down, and groaned. I had a tutor all the joy I felt.

I sat in my room reading a magazine. Flipping through pages aimlessly. I was in a daze. Off in a far land dreaming of Draco. So when someone knocked one the door. I literally fell of my bed. Getting up quickly, I ran down to the door to see who it was.

I almost fell over dead, when I saw Draco standing in front of my door. I fixed my clothing quickly. Then casually opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I said in a nonchalant voice. He looked at me funny.

"I'm you tutor." He replied. Pulling out a piece of paper and reading it again. "Didn't you get the letter you?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "You're my TUTOR!" I squeaked. Then shook my head. "I mean so you're my tutor, cool." I said stepping aside so he could come in.

He walked inside. As he passed me I almost fainted. I couldn't believe that he was in my house. I had to have been dreaming. Pinching myself, I realized that I wasn't.

He turned to look at me. "Uh, you got your potions work?" he asked. I nodded and was about to go upstairs to get it when he stopped me. "Hey, where do you like to study the most?" he asked.

I looked at him funny. "I don't." I replied. He laughed. Nodding his head in understanding.

"I feel you." he said. _I wish. . . _I thought to myself. "Okay. . . Where do you feel relaxed?" I thought about for a moment then realized it was my room.

"Uh, downstairs. . ." I lied. And he knew I was lying to, because he made a face. I sighed. "My room. . . I've got cable, Internet, and everything up there. I even got a mini refrigerator." I said. "I know it's against school code but hell it gets boring around here at times." I made sure not to look up. The image of him in my room sitting on my bed had gone from good to bad in less than 0.7 seconds.

"Now that sounds like a favorite place." He smiled. Walking over to the stairs. Then stretched out his arm as a gesture for me to go first. "Ladies firsts." He smirked. I knew he was only doing it to look at my ass. . . Why the hell was I still standing there?

I walked over to the stairwell and stopped only for a moment. Then started up the stairs. I was happy I didn't have a skirt on today. That would've been hell.

I walked up the stairs quickly to close my friend's bedroom door. She was busy studying with her boyfriend. As I closed his door I almost rammed into Draco. "Sorry." I mumbled. Quickly walking past him down the hallway to my room.

I took out my key to my room. "You have a key to your room, too?" He asked. I nodded then realized that he had said too.

"You have a key to you room?" I asked a little shocked that we even had something in common.

He nodded. "Yeah, I hate people just invading my privacy. Searching through my stuff and shit. It all just bothers the heck out of me." He said. I nearly dropped my keys.

"Same here." I murmured. Trying my best not to make a fool of myself. Even though I was dying inside. Knowing that me and him even had that much in common made me want to scream with joy.

Finally I got my door open. "Damn." he said. Looking around my room. I guessed he was a little shocked at the size of it and all the stuff I had. Cause in truth, I was kind of well off. My job from last summer really helped.

Out of habit I rolled my eyes and went over to my bed. Reaching behind it in to my backpack and getting my book. Then sat on the bed. He just stood there for a minute.

"Uhhh, you can sit anywhere." I said. He was just standing there was making me feel uncomfortable. He nodded and came over and sat on the bed across from me. My heart almost stopped. This starting to look more and more like my vision. I shook the thoughts from my head. "Want to start." _God, that sounds like a sex offer_. I thought.

"Uh, sure." he said then took off his jacket and got out his books and notes. I stared at his chest that was covered by a mere wife beater. I had to be psychic. There was no other way that my vision would be coming true. Not that I was complaining about it.

"So where do we start?" I asked. We started with what I didn't know and worked from there. At a point he was right next to me. Teaching me a way to do a problem. We were both extremely hyper. Seeing how all I had in my fridge was soda and candy. (All of his favorites of course.)

I had been stumbling on an answer and I started laughing. "No, no finish the answer!" he said laughing. I sat up and tried my best to stop laughing, but when I finally stopped. I started yet again. "You almost had it!" he said. Hitting his head on the book.

I gave him a little playful shove. He lifted his head up and shoved me back. But he was twice as strong as me, and I fell off of the bed. He gasped and looked over the bed to make sure I was alright.

I stood up and straightened myself out. Then looked him dead in the eye. "Now it's on." I said. Before he could I leapt at him. Wrestling with him on the bed. Screaming and laughing at the same time. He finally pinned me and began to tickle me like crazy on the sides. Once more I shrieked with laughter.

This time I saw an opportune moment and tried to roll over onto him to pin him. Instead we ended up rolling off the bed on to the floor, and I was yet again pinned. Except his body was now pressing to mine fairly hard. He lifted his head up to look at me.

"Are you trying to think of something to say?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No I'm just waiting for you to kiss me." I said then pulled him back down to me for what seemed like a kiss that lasted forever.

As he kissed me, I laid there thinking. _Now all I have to do is get rid of his girlfriend and everything would be perfect. And if he doesn't like it. . . Well people are always loved even more after death. . ._

**_A/N _**Okay this is just a one shot. i figured i try this out here and see how it went over. then i's use the orignal copy in my short story book. don't worry this won't be the only one. i have two or three more i want to post up. i hope you like it. much luv.


End file.
